A conventional electrophotographic printer known in the art has a process cartridge detachably mounted therein. The process cartridge includes a drum cartridge provided with a photosensitive drum, and a developing cartridge that accommodates developer and is detachably mounted in the drum cartridge.
One such process cartridge that has been proposed is arranged with an upper end of the developing cartridge positioned above an upper end of a drum cartridge.